Sienne pendant douze heures
by keep calm and love Hermione
Summary: OS - Cap ou pas cap de me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi de midi à minuit ? Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle déglutit puis déclara d'une voix claire en regardant Drago dans les yeux: -Cap Dramione ! Challenge avec Elomione.


**Hello tout le monde ! Voici une OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Petit challenge avec Elomione. BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Sienne pendant douze heures :**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux rouges et or, venant sur le visage d'une jeune femme endormie. Ses cheveux bruns avaient des reflets clairs et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Le visage détendu, elle avait une respiration régulière, apaisante. Elle se réveilla petit-à-petit, et ouvrit ses paupières. Deux pupilles noisettes apparurent. Hermione Granger s'étira et bailla. Elle observa le paysage à travers la fenêtre et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il faisait beau, très beau, en ce samedi matin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se souvint qu'elle ne pourrait pas se prélasser au soleil. Et pourquoi ? Parce que en tant que Préfète, elle devait accomplir ses devoirs. Elle devait passer la matinée avec Drago Malefoy, à faire des rondes pour surveiller les élèves. La directrice de Poudlard avait décrété qu'ils devaient TOUS passer au moins la matinée à réviser leurs ASPIC, sauf les Préfets qui devaient surveiller qu'ils ne sortent pas du château. Voilà donc pourquoi elle devait attendre l'après-midi pour se baigner dans le lac de Poudlard ou pour lire un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre. Frustrée, elle se leva, attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain du dortoir. L'eau finit de la réveiller et c'est donc prête à supporter Drago qu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ses rondes étaient de neuf heures à dix heures trente. Une heure et demi avec le Serpentard. Merlin lui vienne en aide...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Salut 'Mione ! s'écria une certaine rouquine.

\- Salut, Gin'. Contente de ne pas être en septième année ?

\- Absolument ! Et toi contente d'être Préfète ?

Hermione recracha son Jus de Citrouille sur le pauvre Neville qui n'avait rien demandé et partit dans une quinte de toux qu'elle ne cru jamais finir.

\- Non ! lança-t-elle, quand elle eu retrouvé l'usage de sa bouche. Je vais passer une heures et demi à faire des rondes avec Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Comment tu veux que je sois contente ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas accepter d'être Préfète...

\- Fais pas ta pessimiste ! Il y a largement pire que Malefoy, quand même. Imagine que ce soit Crabbe ou Goyle ! Là je te plaindrais.

Pour toute réponse, la brune grogna avant de lancer un _Recurvite_ à Neville. Elle mordit dans son toast comme si tout était de sa faute et broya du noir pendant tout le petit-déjeuner. Si bien que Harry se moqua d'elle, comme quoi elle en faisait tout un plat alors que eux, ils allaient devoir réviser. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas compris que sa meilleure amie aurait tout donné pour être à leur place. Tout. Elle aurait même accepter de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque pendant une semaine. Sauf que comme d'habitude, Merlin s'acharnait contre elle. Et Merlin peut être sadique quand il le veut. Exaspérée, elle souffla et sortit de la Grande Salle pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir jusqu'à neuf heures pétantes. Pas question qu'elle arrive en avance.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Qui allait-elle tuer entre Minerva McGonagall, pour avoir ordonné cette fichue matinée de révisions, Ginerva Weasley, pour l'avoir forcée à arriver avec cinq minutes d'avance, et Drago Malefoy, pour avoir dix minutes de retard. Tout compte fait, elle les tuerait un à un, en commençant par Malefoy qui lui tapait miraculeusement bien sur les nerfs.

Ne sachant que faire, elle chantonna la dernière chanson qu'elle avait écoutée. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à bouger la tête sur le rythme de la musique et ne se rendit pas compte du nouvel arrivant.

\- Granger, j'adore ta voix quand tu fermes ta gueule.

Revenant sur terre, elle tourna vivement la tête devant le Serpentard, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés. Ses yeux gris aciers exprimaient un certain amusement qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Hermione. La lionne planta un regard noir dans le sien qui le fit arquer un sourcil.

\- Quelle répartie ! Franchement, tu es restée au niveau première année, ma chère et tendre Grangie ?!

\- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

\- Charmant.

\- Abruti.

\- Vocabulaire très développé. Ça mérite un T tout ça ! Attention, tes notes baissent !

\- Les tiennes augmentent. En connitude, tu dépasse tout le monde, Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'en ça, Sainte-Nitouche.

Devant le sous-entendu, la jeune femme ne put que rougir et se força de ne pas le contredire. Parce que oui, elle n'était plus vierge. Malheur à elle, si tout Poudlard apprenait qu'elle n'avait pas joué aux échecs avec son ex petit-ami, pendant les vacances d'été. Drago afficha son traditionnel sourire en coin et se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et posa ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête d'Hermione. Plus rouge qu'elle n'existait pas, et elle se retrouva vite à avoir une respiration saccadée.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, Granger.

La jeune femme se prépara à le contredire mais ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Un cap ou pas cap.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Pas avec toi. Pas avec un Serpentard.

\- Je savais bien que le courage des Gryffondors n'était qu'une légende...

Elle roula des yeux et du avouer qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de devoir jouer à _ça_ avec _lui_. Mais elle le devait. Pour lui prouver qu'il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil.

\- Très bien, dis toujours. Mais je te préviens, c'est à ton tour, après.

Le visage du serpent resta impassible mais son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Cap ou pas cap de me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi de midi à minuit ?

Une ombre passa dans le yeux d'Hermione. Elle déglutit puis déclara d'une voix claire en regardant Drago dans les yeux:

\- Cap.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Moins trente points pour Serdaigle ! Qu'on ne te croise pas une nouvelle fois, Boot.

Le septième année grogna mais n'ajouta rien quand les paroles de la Gryffondor furent accompagnées du regard noir de Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Granger ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu vas me faire faire ?!

La jeune femme croisa les bras et bouda.

\- Patience petit pressée.

\- Pressée ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Oui, pardon. C'est sûr que quand je pense que je vais pouvoir te faire faire ce que je veux de toi quand j'aurais fini de te prouver que je ne suis pas une lâche... J'en suis toute excitée, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu en as de la chance. Disposer d'un tel corps de rêve.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Et moi je suis Tom Jedusor.

\- Très drôle, Granger. Tu...

Mais Drago ne put finir sa phrase car deux troisièmes années venaient de leur envoyer un seau d'eau glacé. Le blond poussa un cri et les pourchassa, baguette à la main. Hermione les suivait tout en rigolant. Elle finit par les perde de vue et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le Serpentard passa devant, poursuivit par leurs agresseurs qui le menaçaient avec un pistolet à eau, elle attrapa un fou rire qui se calma quand elle fut elle aussi suivie. Drago lui tira le bras et ils atterrirent dans un placard à balai. Le Serpentard, oreille contre la porte, souffla quand les bruits de pas s'estompèrent. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant rigolé, le regarda.

\- Allons Malefoy ? Peur d'un pistolet à eau ?

Il l'ignora et sortit avant de lancer:

\- Il est dix heures trente. A tout a l'heure, petite lionne.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Amusée, elle le regarda partir et se dirigea à grand pas vers la bibliothèque.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Tu viens avec nous au lac, cet aprem, Hermione ?

\- Désolé Harry, je ne peux pas.

\- Tu viendras au moins à notre match contre Serpentards ?

\- Oui, déclara-t-elle.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Cool. A plus !

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle à midi pille pour se retrouver face-à-face avec Drago.

\- Tu es à moi pendant douze heures. Suis moi.

Ne pouvant de toute manière pas répliquer, elle suivit son pire ennemi. Arrivés devant la Salle sur demande, elle paniqua. Il n'allait quand même pas...

\- Rassure toi, Granger. Je ne compte pas te violer, se moqua-t-il d'elle.

Il poussa la porte et la ferma derrière la brune. Elle eu l'agréable surprise de se retrouver dans un dressing géant. De nombreux vêtements étaient exposés dans tout les coins de la pièce. Une vingtaine de paires de chaussures ainsi que plusieurs accessoires se trouvaient à droite d'une cabine. En face de la cabine, il y avait une banquette sur laquelle le blond s'assit. D'un geste de baguette, il lui sélectionna des vêtements qui volèrent jusqu'à elle.

\- Que...?

Elle déplia la mini robe qui se trouvait devant elle et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- N'oublie pas que tu dois faire ce que je te dis.

Elle le fusilla du regard et ferma rageusement le rideau de la cabine. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et souhaita mourir quand elle fut détaillée de la tête au pied par Drago.

\- Trop court.

Il lui tendit d'autres affaires qu'il déclara pas assez habillées. Et la première heure se passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne trouve rien à dire sur une tenue. Enfin ! Hermione avait fini par prendre plaisir à essayer une multitude de vêtements mais n'en voyait plus la fin. Elle fut ravie quand elle eu terminé et allait remettre remettre la tenue qu'elle portait quand elle est entrée dans la pièce quand Drago l'arrêta.

\- Je n'ai pas passé une heure à te trouver une tenue correcte pour que tu remette tes fringues de grand-mère.

\- Mais il faut que je mette au moins ma cape...

\- Non, non et non. Tu es bien mieux comme ça, Granger. Crois-moi ! Si seulement tu ne cachais pas tout ça sous ces vieux trucs, lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la cabine.

Cette fois ci, elle rougit pour de bon et tira sur son mini-short, comme pour qu'il s'allonge. Le Serpentard rigola et lui demanda de la suivre. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Malefoy !

Le blond continua d'avancer.

\- MALEFOY !

Cette fois, il se retourna et ne put que confirmer son choix de tenue. Ce débardeur et se mini-short lui allaient vraiment bien. Mais quelque chose le gênait dans sa façon de l'appeler. Et si...

\- Tu viens de me donner une brillante idée. A partir de maintenant, moi, c'est Drago.

Et il recommença sa marche vers on ne sait où.

\- Mal...Drago !

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Granger, la taquina-t-il sans se retourner.

\- DRAGO !

Le dénommé Drago tressaillit. Finalement, cette idée n'était pas si géniale. C'était bizarre, étrange, nouveau... Il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre dire son prénom. D'ailleurs, seuls ces amis proches avaient le droit de le prononcer. Mais elle... elle n'était pas une amie. Et il devait à tout pris se calmer parce que ses pensées n'étaient pas très nettes, au contraire même. Refusant ce combat intérieur avec lui-même, il ferma les yeux et l'entendit se rapprocher.

\- Il faut que j'ailles au match de Quidditch, Drago.

\- Et moi de même ! Je te rappelle que je suis attrapeur, je ne comptais pas louper un match contre ta maison.

\- Donc je peux ?

\- Oui. Mais je veux que tu me supportes. Tu t'habilleras en vert et argent et tu as intérêt de bien me supporter. Un " Allez, Malefoy !" ne suffira pas.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

\- Comment tu veux que je m'habilles en vert et argent ?

\- Oh, mais c'est très simple, Granger.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentards.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te passer ?

Le jeune homme fouillait dans sa valise pour trouver une affaire que pourrait mettre Hermione. Il empoigna son écharpe et la lui tendit.

\- Mais il fait trente degrés ! s'alarma la jeune fille.

\- Je m'en fou tu te débrouilles mais tu la mets.

Sur ce, il la lui jeta littéralement dessus et retira son t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ?

\- Je mets ma tenue de Quidditch, Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne comptes pas descendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard toute seule , quand même ?

\- Non, râla-t-elle.

\- Bien.

Il retira son pantalon et attrapa sa tenue. Lentement, jouant avec les nerfs de la lionne, il l'enfila. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna pour voir la Gryffondor avec une lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux. Ainsi donc, il lui plaisait ? Foutument gênée, elle baissa la tête, enroula l'écharpe autour de son coup et respira le parfum qui était dessus. Un parfum d'homme, auquel n'importe quelle femme serait devenue accro. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et sentit la délicieuse odeur venir lui chatouiller le nez. Elle plongea sa tête dedans, dans le but de ne jamais oublier cette magnifique odeur. L'odeur de Drago Malefoy. Elle adorait l'odeur de Drago Malefoy. Merlin, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à minuit sans lui sauter dessus si ça continuait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-** ALLEZ DRAGOOOO ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! VIVE SERPENTARDS ! cria une certaine brune.

Hermione allait le tuer. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle l'encourageait et tous les Gryffondors la regardaient de travers. Il faut dire qu'avec l'écharpe du jeune homme et tout les encouragements qu'elle lui lançait, ses camarades finissaient par croire qu'elle avait un sérieux problème. Drago Malefoy en chair et en os se dirigea vers la brune, lui adressa un sourire en coin et elle put lire sur ses lèvres, _T'es le plus beau Drago ! T'es trop sexy !_ NON. Il n'allait pas oser, quand même ? Il ne voulait pas qu(elle dise _ça_? Si. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Crétin.

\- T'ES LE PLUS BEA...BEAU DRAGO ! T'ES TROP SE..SEXY !

Expliquez lui pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était timbrée. Pourquoi ? AHHHHHHHHH ! Hermione Granger allait l'étrangler, ce blondinet ! Ni vu, ni connu !

\- SERPENTARD GAGNE LE MATCH ! cria le commentateur.

Hermione chercha des yeux Drago. Il se tenait au milieu du terrain, et brandissait fièrement le vif d'or. Harry se tenait un peu plus loin, et n'avait pas l'air de calculer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Prince-des-Serpentards vola jusqu'à Hermione et lui demanda de l'attendre devant les vestiaires. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal et devant Ginny qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle obéit.

Cela faisait une dix minutes qu'elle poirotait quand Blaise Zabini sortit du dortoir et lui expliqua que Malefoy était occupé avec une fille. Énervée, elle ouvrit la porte pour retrouver le Serpentard en train se faire masser le dos par Cho Chang. Elle se plaça devant lui.

\- T'attendre devant les vestiaires, hein ?! dit-elle amère.

\- Hmmm ? Je suis occupé, repasse plus tard.

La gifle partit toute seule. Furieux, il se releva, en caleçon, et lança à Cho de les laisser.

\- Tu vas souffrir, Granger, murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, enfila ses vêtements et tira la Gryffondor jusqu'à la réserve de balais. Il attrapa le sien et sortit, tout en traînant Hermione qui lâcha un gémissement quand elle comprit ce qui allait se suivre.

Drago se mit sur le balai, souleva Hermione, la plaça derrière lui et tapa du pied. Le balai s'envola dans les airs. La brune hurla et s'accrocha au blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Serpentard accéléra et monta comme une flèche. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Ils étaient trop haut. Beaucoup trop haut pour elle. Elle fut envahi par sa pire peur, le vertige.

\- Drago...j'ai peur. Redescend. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolée. Dépêche toi. Je...

Et sur ce, elle s'évanouit. Son corps, vidé de toute énergie, tomba du balai et entama une chute. Le Serpentard, ayant de bons réflexes, partit à toute vitesse récupérer la brune avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Miss-je-sais-tout pour savoir que le coup lui serrait fatal. Cette pensée le sidéra et il l'attrapa de justesse, à un mètre du sol. Il la serra contre lui, tout en se maudissant d'être aussi crétin et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Gryffondor se réveilla pour l'heure du repas et fut surprise de trouver le Serpentard à son chevet. Dès qu'elle eu ouvert les yeux, il s'excusa et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle retombe. Émue, elle versa quelques larmes et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. La même odeur que sur l'écharpe l'envahit et bientôt elle savoura cette étreinte.

\- Tu veux toujours continuer le cap ou pas cap, Granger ?

\- Oui, Drago. Je vais bien. J'ai eu de la chance que tu ais de bon réflexes mais je ne suis pas handicapée pour autant.

\- Tant mieux. Ce soir, tu manges à la table des Serpentards.

\- ...

\- Tu as dis que tu continuait ! Il faut savoir...

\- D'accord...Plus que quatre heures, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle poussa donc le drap qui la recouvrait et se leva. Drago la suivit de près et ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Hermione fit un signe de la tête à ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et s'assit en face du blond, à la droite de Blaise.

\- Mec ? Tu viens à la fête, ce soir ? demanda le métis.

Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor et fit son choix.

\- Désolé, je suis occupé. Une autre fois.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et Hermione apprit à apprécier Blaise, Théodore et Milicent. Elle rigola avec ceux-ci, qui furent plus que surprit de découvrir que la Miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça.

A vingt et une heure trente, les deux anciens meilleurs ennemis quittèrent la salle pour un endroit beaucoup plus calme, la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'était prise par personne et Drago put donc imaginer l'endroit qu'il désirait partager jusqu'à minuit avec la brune.

Une cheminée dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse, le canapé en cuir huit personnes était accompagné de deux fauteuils et la table basse en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce. La tapis, vert, et les rideaux était complémentaires. Drago s'affala sur le canapé, Hermione à sa suite et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que la jeune femme ne baisse les yeux. Le Serpentard lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ne tenant plus, Drago la plaqua sur le canapé et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Pris d'un élan de passion, il l'embrassa. Hermione ne tarda à passer une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle. Il lui mordilla les lèvres qu'elle ouvrit volontiers. Le baiser s'approfondit et transpirant de désir, à bout de souffles, ils se séparèrent. Le blond ne résista pas et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. La jeune femme se fit entreprenante et passa une main sous le t-shirt de Drago. Elle caressa son torse et son haut tomba à terre. Il ne se fit pas prier et imita la Gryffondor qui gémit bientôt de plaisir sous les caresses du blond. Les vêtements à terre, ils firent l'amour passionnément et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller et caressa la joue d'Hermione, qui dormait toujours. La brune finit par ouvrir les yeux et constata que son réveil était nettement plus agréable que celui de la veille. Elle se rappela qu'il devait lui aussi faire un cap ou pas cap. Un sourire resplendissant se peignit sur son visage et elle embrassa tendrement le Drago qui commençait déjà à avoir les mains baladeuses.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- Cap ou pas cap de sortir avec moi ?

\- Cap, Hermione.

 ** _FIN_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Fini ! Alors ? La fin est peut être un peu rapide, mais bon. Je vous préviens, pour ceux qui lisent "Une semaine peut tout changer" que j'aurais sûrement du retard. En espérant que ça vous ai plu^^**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


End file.
